


Flash Missing, Vanishes in Crisis

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	Flash Missing, Vanishes in Crisis

Flash Missing, Vanishes in Crisis.

 

It was an article she knew she would write one day. Well, this day to be exact, and yet it doesn’t make it any easier. She had all this time to prepare for it, but some part of her still had hope that they could change fate. It’s not like they hadn’t done it before.

 

She lays still in their bed, their four year old daughter tangled in the blankets beside her. Her curly hair tossed over Barry’s pillow.

 

He isn’t there.

 

She’ll wake up soon and Iris dreads the questions she knows their too curious daughter will ask. She’s so much like her father.

 

She tries to take comfort in the quiet while it lasts, in the early morning dawn. Tries to find warmth in the amber colors that fill their room as the sun rises. There’s no doubt life will be loud and busy when she leaves this room.

 

Everybody wanting something from her.

 

They’ll want her reassurance that she’s ok. She’ll put on a brave face, or at least try to. Not for herself, but for Nora.

 

Her heart breaks.

 

Nora.

 

Destined to grow up without a father just like Barry.

 

It wasn’t fair. Why did one of them always have to be taken away? Why was the universe so dead set against them having their happy ending?

 

“Mommy?”

 

Iris turns her head. Her daughter’s light eyes staring into hers, so similar to Barry’s, for a moment she thinks she’s looking into his. That it’s his body beside her and this is all a dream.

 

She shifts and wraps an arm around Nora.

 

“What is it baby?”

 

“Where’s daddy? He didn’t come home last night?”

 

Iris clenches her jaw and swallows hard.

 

“Umm...”

 

How do you tell your daughter that her daddy is never coming home? How do you bring yourself to say the words you know will break her heart?

 

“Daddy had to go away for a little while. There...there were some people who needed his help. And you know daddy, he’s the biggest helper around.”

 

Nora’s face grew sad as her eyes fell.

 

“But he didn’t even say goodbye.”

 

“I know baby...I’m sorry...”

 

She kisses the top of her head, pulling her little body closer to hers.

 

It seems impossible, continuing on without him. Raising their daughter without him.

 

But she’s strong and she can hear him telling her as much.

 

_You’re the strongest person I know. It’s ok to be scared. It’s ok to be sad. But I know you’ll get through it, because you’ve gotten through every hardship life has ever thrown at you. I’m so proud of you Iris and I’ll always, always love you._

 

 _’I love you too’_ she whispers. 

 

Iris holds Nora until the tiny speedster can’t stay still any longer and the reality that she would have to face the day alone hits her, her heart breaking all over again.

 

She hugs her tight again, knowing she still has a piece of Barry with her. She feels the familiar buzz of the speed force coursing through their daughter’s veins. See’s his smile, his quirkiness, his heart is wrapped up in this little human they made together.

 

It was them against the world now and she’d do everything she could to make him proud. 


End file.
